


一个像夏天，一个像秋天

by quarkocean



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Relationships: Koyama Keiichiro/Yamashita Tomohisa





	一个像夏天，一个像秋天

“小山上完MS一起去吃东西吧。”  
“拉面怎么样？”  
“好啊，我很喜欢小山家的拉面啊~”

小山不止一次，在私下也好，采访也好，都夸赞过山P是个很好相处的人，从Jr时期到News的出道，再到现在。  
每次山P有好吃的，总会叫上小山。甚至让小山怀疑山P是不是来自美食节目的暗线，到处以寻找美食店为兴趣。兴致好些时，叫来赤西，U君一堆人也不为过。但是每次小山都是离P最近的人。这总让小山意外的得到满足。P在身边的这份安全感与实感，无人可以代替。

粗略算一下，他们两个人认识也有7，8年了。说长不长，说短不短，相当尴尬的长度。幸好两人都不在乎这些，即使现在member们分头进行solo活动。山P频繁的来电与短邮也好，都让小山格外高兴。用谁说过的话来形容，那就是，“我们是超越友情的友情。”

去NHK HALL的时候，P还是睡着了，睡得那样沉，手中的PSP因为一个急刹车随惯性掉落在车里。小山好心的捡起它，顺手开了暖气。P的这等辛苦也只有他能体会到一些吧。大学繁重的课业，演艺事业这边又有拍不完的戏，赶不完的通告，唱不完的歌。像是被时间穷凶极恶的驱赶着，追赶着。只能在狭小的空隙中歇息。看着熟睡的P，小山的心不自觉地涌出暖流，温热怜惜的感觉贯穿入指尖。他开始相信这个世界上有那么一种人，他们不会因周遭的改变而改变，几十年如一日，骨子里天然流露真性情。

出镜前的一小时，造型师紧张的为两人挑选衣服。  
“果然，小山适合夏天的蓝色，山P适合秋天的棕色。”造型师不禁自我感叹。  
“话说小山的MC很多吧，话说多了，就有夏天的感觉了。”一边的增田打趣道。  
“增田，你是在吐槽我话多么？”  
一边的智久拉了拉小山的一角，摇摇头，冲他一笑。化解他心中的小结。  
嗯，对，似乎没有任何破绽。小山像夏天，智久像秋天。

山P总是那么敏感的人，敏感自然有它的好处，但这一类的人往往都很神经质。P印象深刻，04年的summary上，小山把他从纷乱的歌迷中拉上舞台，那双手温暖有力。P想只要能与小山的手紧握，便不会惧怕。他也忘不了每次NewS要拍照片时，小山总会特意为他留一个拍摄角度是最好的位置，摄影师通常称赞P，“这个位置站得不错啊。”又或“这个角度很适合P啊~”却从未说过，“小山真聪明哦~知道P站怎样的角度才好看。”是的，比自己更了解自己的人就在身边时刻伴随。P更忘不了几年前，他默默哭诉自己惨痛的失恋经历，再加上拍戏的百味辛酸，小山一古脑的统统收回，安静的等待他倾诉的结束。然后冷静的为他开导，并不只是单纯的安慰语句。  
就好象秋天的凉风，吹醒了人。又好比小山把山P的冬天融化成了春天。  
然后一切全新开始。

06年山P主演的剧集[クロサキ]更是将两人的牵系，推上史无前例的高度。第二集小山特别出演的角色小智与黑崎多少是生活中他们的真实写照。  
“你还在铁丝网的那一边吗？”  
他们最喜欢的就是这句台词了。  
小山的戏份结束后，就去休息室等P了，看着山P努力的样子，小山想，我也绝对不能输。  
而P也早已不是那个无法自己处理问题的小孩了。  
他们和那些平常好友一样，也会有不常联系，亦或因争吵而彼此相互冷淡的时候。小山总是第一个先打电话过去。他们的友谊长存，这就是原因吧。  
总有一个人先付出。

今年P入社的十周年庆，仁，NewS的member，还有小山聚在一起为P庆祝。唱K的时候，一群人坏坏的要求P唱些关于秋天的歌。  
“这……饶了我吧。”  
“P不是代表秋天么？”后面有谁冒昧的小声说着原因。  
这时小山又救了P一回，“我来好了。”他接过话筒。  
P得救似的坐到仁旁边，咬他的小耳朵，  
“其实我喜欢夏天，庆喜欢秋天呢~”  
“你……小山……”仁说不话来，不是因为P说他喜欢夏天，而是小山对P的了解远胜于自己。他嫉妒的有些脸红，兀自想，“小山你等着，山P他会是我的。”

而这就是最近发生的事了，一大清早，山P打了个电话给小山。其任性不比他们少年时代。“小山，我想回一次千叶。”  
“那去啊。”  
“一起吧。”  
一起吧。  
当P的生活不能再缺少小山，否则他的无助，都会成为他裹足不前的绊脚石。  
秋天的千叶之海，可以看到地平线的模样。潮来潮涌，两人的鞋子很快被水浸湿。  
趁着巨声的海浪，小山说出了那句忍耐了几年都没对P说的话。  
“我喜欢你。”  
P并没有听到，转而向小山的身上玩笑般泼水。  
幸福的时光往往是这么流逝的。

坐在沙滩上，P略微靠近小山。  
“别人总以为我像秋天，小山像夏天。”  
小山侧过脸，看到P迷糊的表情。  
“小山其实是喜欢秋天的吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“我也最喜欢夏天了。”  
“那可是秘密噢，只有我们两个人知道。”  
山P忽然沉默了。  
小山这才觉得肩膀很沉，P靠着他睡去了。  
那样的山P，小山无法忘记。

下辈子也一定要做好朋友。  
就这么约定好了。

身边人独有的夏日气息，伴随秋日海风，沓然迎面，飘渺的梦境随之降临。

END  
2006-11


End file.
